Crossover Christmas Bash
by DylaNintendo
Summary: My first holiday special and mega crossover! Features characters from Kirby, Mario, DK, Zelda, Sonic, Kid Icarus, and maybe even more! In Kirby because that's the host series.


**Naturally, I love the holidays. Anyone who doesn't truly baffles me. So this year I am going to write a Christmas special! This will contain characters from Kirby, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, Donkey Kong, and maybe even some others. **

Winter had fallen onto Pop Star. Snow was falling all over Dream Land, enough that Green Greens would more appropriately be called White Greens, and all the places known for being snowy were near impossible to access. With the winter time came Christmas time, and very few people were more excited than Kirby and his pals

All of Kirby's friends loved Christmas time. It was a time for gifts, cool scenery, winter fun, and of course, extra food. However, the biggest thing every year was that everyone from several different worlds would come together for a large Christmas bash. This year, Dream Land was hosting!

"Mr. Dedede," Meta Knight was saying. "May I suggest we get things planned out for this year's festivities?" "Yes, of course," Dedede responded. "We are working on that even as we speak." He pointed some things out throughout the room. Bandana Dee was printing off invitations. A Waddle Doo was getting them all ready to be sent. Meanwhile, Kirby was helping with the decorations.

"How do these look, Dedede?" Kirby asked. "Great, except some of the candy canes for the tree are missing," The king answered. "There aren't any candy canes on the tree at all." "Oh," Kirby realized. "_That's_ what those were for." He then let out a small burp. Dedede originally intended to be angry at Kirby's foolishness, but it _was, _and he was a reformed villain. "That's all right," he settled on. "We'll buy more. Hey Waddle Doo, is the Mail Burt ready?" "Yes, your majesty. He just went."

Later, in one of the other worlds, a certain blue hedgehog went to check his mail. He laid bills and fan mail on his table until he found the invitation. "Hey Sonic," his brother and best friend, Tails called. "Is there anything interesting in the mail?" "Yep," Sonic replied. "The Crossover Christmas Party will be in Dream Land this year!" Both Sonic and Tails loved the party as much as anyone. "I heard about it today. Knuckles, the Chaotix, Rouge, Silver, and Orbot and Cubot are going too. I also heard Blaze finally got Shadow to come!" Shadow usually didn't come to parties any time of year. However, his weakness had been found: he had a soft spot for Blaze. "All right, and it's tomorrow!" Sonic was excited. In the next house over, Amy and Cream had gotten the letter, and Amy was getting…_something_ mischievous ready to bring.

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was just walking when the invitation blew into his face. "Mmrph…Mama Mia! What's-a-this?" He read the paper and ran off to find that Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, all of the major Toad characters, and the Wario Bros. had all gotten theirs too. "How come-a I'm-a always the last one?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, the Mail Burt made his way to Skyworld, where he dropped the invitations off to Lady Palutena and nearly got caught in crossfire in a rowdy round of Light vs. Dark. Apparently someone thought he was a Centurion Assist. He then delivered to Viridi, Magnus, and Dark Pit and went to the next world. Viridi's invitation counted for the entire Forces of Nature. Viridi used her powers to make her gown more festive, and got into the recipe for something natural…and _mischievous._

Later Donkey Kong was reclining on the beaches with his species when he caught the invitations. "Hey guys," he called. "I hope you still keep your winter clothes! We're going to Dream Land for the Crossover Christmas Party!" "Wahoo! I love that party!" was the general response of Diddy, Dixie, Funky, and Kiddy. Cranky just scowled. "Bah! I wouldn't be caught dead at one of those things!" The other Kongs didn't argue. They just moved to the other side of the beach.

Finally, over Hyrule, the Bronto Burt passed out from exhaustion. The Postman saw him fall. "Oh dear," he thought. He was truly shocked when he saw a mail bag the thing had been carrying. He opened the bag and read who each one was for. "Let's see…Link, Princess Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Impa…I can deliver these in no time!" He then saw a note written by the Mail Burt passed out. It read: "If I pass out, please take me back to Dream Land when you go to the party." "I'll let the Princess know that," the Postman decided. He then went to deliver the invitations.

Other worlds I didn't write about were visited, and one very unexpected one got an invitation…

**That's the intro! Sorry if that made you fall asleep. The next chapters will be more interesting, I promise! Happy 22****nd**** day to Christmas!**


End file.
